Lily's Journal
by ILUVNHLL
Summary: Lily is The Doctor's sister and she's writing in this journal because she has to many memories in her head swimming around. Really bad at summaries, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Lily's Journal

Today (whenever that is)

If you're reading this, I better be dead because reading someone else's journal is wrong. People write things in a journal because they don't people to know. Anyway, I am The Doctor's little sister by 4 years. Some people talk to me like I have no idea what's going on and why they called my brother. Sometimes a play along and sometimes I snap. Depends on my mood. The Doctor has given up trying to explain why I am smarter than I look and he's also given up trying to control my temper. It cannot be helped. I do not like to be called a child, or people thinking that I can't tie my own shoes. Both of those things have happened and let's just say, things weren't too pretty afterwards.

Well, I started writing in this journal because my brother is about to drive me mad. The main problem is that he calls me Starlight, instead of my real name. I get myself in trouble just so he will call me by my real name. It's an embarrassing nickname and I hate it. He thinks it's funny because of the look on my face. So I call him stupid, and the look on **HIS** face. Payback, I love it when it blows up in someone else's face. It's awesome.

Anyway, The Doctor says that if I let anyone read the future, I might be locked in my room for a century. I think he was exaggerating a little bit. He wouldn't lock me in my room. I'd annoy him enough to get the door unlocked. Or guilt trip him. Again depends on my mood. So I will probably talk about the past more than the future. But a little dabble in the future shouldn't hurt anything.

I'll talk about myself first. My name is Lily. I am The Doctor sister. I'm 1196 years old, and before you ask, I'm a Time Lord. Long ago, before the start of the human race, The Doctor and I, along with Susan, ran away from the last Great Time War. Long story short, The Doctor and I have been traveling all of time and space. Fun. That was sarcasm if you didn't notice. Of course, you humans probably won't understand. Too much information for your little simplified brains.

Anyway, so much has happened in my life I don't know where to begin. And I hate sappy beginnings about the author. I told you, Time Lord. Enough said.

I guess I could tell you about the time we ran into a colony of Cybermen. Or the island of Daleks. Or the time The Doctor got his screwdriver stuck in a toaster. How it happened, I have no idea, but it was hilarious. Seriously, it took him hours to get it out. And yours truly didn't help at all. Like the good little sister I am. Or the time he got lost in the library looking for me. Or the time I got a tiger cub. I like that story, lots of convincing, but I got a tiger cub. I really have a lot of stories. And this little book does not have enough pages to tell them all. No book has enough pages for all of my experiences. Ever. And when I find it, the conversion will commence. I think I will allow others to read this. So if you're still reading this, ignore the first part. And you really have to be a noisy person to still be reading this. Or you don't care about privacy (*cough* my brother *cough*).

So enjoy the trip through my memories, I guess. I am really bad at endings. Seeing that I won't have one for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Today

You guys are just going to have to get use to the whole date thing because when you live in the TARDIS, you kind of forget what the day is. Now to the good part.

So I guess I'm going to start with the story about the tiger cub. Again I really like this story. So when I was 500-ish, The Doctor and I were in the jungle in Southeast Asia. We were just exploring because we had nothing better to do. We had just finished our lunch when we heard gunshots. Naturally, we jumped and was ready to leave at the moment we spotted trouble. But being curious and disobedient, I decided to investigate. The Doctor followed me but was trying to get me to go back to the TARDIS instead of towards the source of the noise. Like I said, I was disobedient. I was not leaving until I knew what happened, no matter what The Doctor said.

When we reached the source of the noise, we had discovered an event I wish we didn't. The story we were told wasn't much better. The two men were walking through the jungle when they came across the tiger and her cub. The mother became defensive when the men came even closer. She attacked the men and they shot her in the head. They were debating whether they should kill the cub as well. I wasn't about to let that happen. I looked those men in the eyes and told them they would be considered murderers if they killed the cub. Even though I didn't say it aloud, I considered them murderers for killing the mother. She was protecting her offspring, nothing more.

Anyway, I convinced the men to walk away from the tiger cub, who was frighten beyond means. He still curled up next to his mother like she was still alive. It was a sad sight for everyone. The Doctor waited until the two men were gone before he turned around to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, irritated.

"Back to the TARDIS. We took care of those men, the cub is safe. It's time to go," he answered.

"No, we have to take this cub with us," I said, scoping the tiger cub into my arms.

"No Starlight, the tiger cub is a wild animal and he has to stay here. I think he will do fine here," he retaliated, taking the cub out of my arms and gently placed him on the ground.

"Doctor, you save people and then you take them on your adventures. Why can't I take him with me?"

"Starlight, my companions are humans. He isn't even human, he is a tiger. A tiger cub grows up. Besides, we don't have any room for him."

"No room? I'm sorry, but last I checked the TARDIS is big enough for the whole population of Earth plus some. Doctor, I am taking this tiger cub with us and he is going with us," I said as I scoped the tiger up again.

He started to argue with me, but he stopped. Knowing it was hopeless he muttered under his breath that the tiger cub could stay. I was ecstatic. Really I was, it was an adorable tiger cub. How more awesome can it get?

So when we got to the TARDIS, The Doctor immediately went to his room and didn't come out for at least 2 hours. I could have cared less, I wanted to take care of this tiger cub. I could hear its stomach growling. I had only one question, what do you give a tiger cub for a meal? I had to look it up because asking my brother would've went on this "I told you" rant. And then he would have taken the cub right back to where we found it. After I researched, I fed the tiger cub. As it was eating, I went through a list of names. At first, I thought of George, but then for some reason, Mickey popped in my head. I liked Mickey better than George because I didn't want a tiger cub named after a dead US president. That would have been weird. And just because I'm a Time Lord, doesn't mean I have to relate everything I do to History. That's too nerdy.

After Mickey was done eating, I showed him where the garden was. I know what you're going to say:

"You can't talk to animals because they can't speak English."

But the TARDIS translates any language you speak. It's quite amazing. Hearing what other species think of you can sometimes be aggravating, but it was working for me in this case.

After listening to Mickey for a few hours, I was amazed on how intelligent he really was. It was as if he was a human trapped in a tiger's body. But enough about his intelligence, you lot probably think I'm crazy, but then again, I don't think you could even possibly imagine how crazy my life really is.

So fast forward four years, Mickey and I had become the best of friends. I had even convinced The Doctor to allow Mickey to come along with us when we left the TARDIS instead of staying behind. But there was one time when I wish my friend had stayed in the TARDIS. You probably think this was going to be a happy story, but it isn't.

We were in the same jungle we had found Mickey 4 years previous when we were attacked by a nomadic tribe. (Different time period, same jungle.) At first, we thought trying to converse with them was a good idea. It wasn't the best choice we had made, so we put plan B into action. We ran for the TARDIS, but being the wonderfully smart people we are, we lost our way and had gone deeper into the jungle. (Found that out later.) We were cornered into a group of trees and there was no way of getting out.

They caught up to us and threatened us with their clubs. Mickey stood defensively in front of us. I didn't want him to though, I had a feeling this would end very badly. I tried to step in front of Mickey but, he kept nudging me back behind him with his muzzle. He knew what was going to happen as well. I could see it in his eyes, he was ready to die for us. I remember feeling the tears well up as I kissed the top of his head. This was going to be the last time I ever saw my Mickey. I grabbed The Doctor's arm and pulled him back as far as we could go. I heard Mickey growl at them, warning them to back away. They didn't understand him and inched closer. That's when Mickey attacked the nomadic hunters. The Doctor grabbed my arm and made a run for it. The last thing I remember seeing is Mickey smiling at me, right before they killed him. I still see Mickey in my dreams sometimes. He protects me and makes me feel better.


End file.
